


【皮水扎】台球室

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: 一场酣畅痛快的毫无意义的工具性爱。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 18





	【皮水扎】台球室

阿扎尔到台球室的时候，男人已经恭候多时，倚在桌边笑得轻佻，身边照常围了几个与他打趣的人，都是陌生面孔。比利时人努努嘴，别过脸不去看，站在三米开外点了杯果汁等他。  
拉莫斯等了许久了，一眼就瞥见不爽的小男孩，打发了搭讪的人，迈开腿向他走来。  
酒保正在问阿扎尔要电话。  
拉莫斯牵起他的手，也不顾对方错愕地僵了一下，半拉半拽把人拐进早就开好的房间。  
阿扎尔眼里带笑看着男人关上门，却在对方回头的瞬间皱起眉，他抽出自己的手，捏了捏手腕，“干嘛这么凶。”  
拉莫斯没接话，丢了根台球杆给他。  
阿扎尔一屁股坐到桌上，对男人眨眨眼，“我不会。”  
“可是你约我来的。”  
“你教我嘛。”  
拉莫斯心头一动，视线有意无意落在他丰满的臀上。

拉莫斯绕到阿扎尔身后，附身贴到他耳边，“趴下。”  
阿扎尔痒得打了个哆嗦，他想男人一定是故意的，于是扭头想说离我远点，结果嘴唇差点碰上对方的嘴角，又不敢动了，扭回身来听话地趴到桌子上。  
拉莫斯半抱着他，左手反复纠正他手桥动作，阿扎尔却好像手不听使唤，僵得很，拉莫斯忍不住笑，“你紧张什么？”  
小男孩声音也不太稳，说话像含了颗糖，“你太近了嘛。”  
拉莫斯故意把耳朵凑到他嘴边，“嗯？”  
两人确实贴得太近了，不只是上半身。拉莫斯感觉到身下弹性十足的屁股顶在自己胯上，这会儿轻微地晃了几下，他不知道对方是否有意。  
阿扎尔看着男人纤瘦的脖子上的方块字纹身，脑子里都是屁股上硬邦邦的东西，他咽了咽口水。拉莫斯很满意自己听到的声音，抱得再紧了些，右手把着他的手臂，瞄准出杆。

阿扎尔心思没在台球上，即使拉莫斯教得尽心尽责，也十有八九打不进。  
拉莫斯看着他的手，岔开了话题，“新学校怎么样？”  
“还不赖。”  
“听说你们班长很喜欢你？”  
阿扎尔沉默了一下。  
身后男人不耐烦地站直了身体，他抽空转回身，做了个鬼脸，“谁都喜欢艾登。”  
拉莫斯不禁皱起眉，阿扎尔招人喜欢，这的确不假。可他也总是黏着自己，现下说出这话，他颇有些意外，他以为小男孩会急于否认。  
“怎么？Sese不也招人喜欢吗？”他想起哪怕是所谓“死敌”的杰拉德·皮克，看向拉莫斯的时候，眼神也不是那么清朗，带了点热烈的火辣，却又不是因为仇恨。怎么还只许州官放火了，小男孩忍不住要多说两句，“都是玩弄感情，Sese应该能理解我吧。”  
拉莫斯没说话，抱着胸看他，阿扎尔与他对视就没赢过，总是心跳加速地错开眼，这回也不例外，他气鼓鼓地嘟囔着，“Sese就会吃醋，也不哄我。”  
拉莫斯欺身上前，一手撑着桌子，一手搂住他的腰，“你会打台球。”  
“会。”  
“为什么说谎？”  
阿扎尔想了想，手臂缠上男人的脖子，拇指摩挲着他耳后的纹身，嘟着嘴余怒未消似的，“给你一个表现机会呗。”  
拉莫斯低下头，与他额头相抵，“那我表现还行吗？”  
阿扎尔垂着眼，能瞥见男人拱起的裤裆，他眼睛渐渐起了层雾气，还没来得及多想，就被男人粗暴地推倒在台球桌上，紧接着细细密密的吻落在他脖子上，谈不上温柔。对方急切地啃咬着他的肌肤，含了喉结一路舔到下巴，最后吸住他的唇瓣。  
阿扎尔睁大了眼睛看着男人，清澈的眼睛里有红色的血丝，似是被欲望烧红的。拉莫斯伸手捂住他的眼睛，另一只手扒下了碍事的裤子。

皮克推门进来躲雨。  
店员没想到半年不来一次的老板突然光临，手忙脚乱地把桌上不该有的零食一股脑丢进抽屉。  
皮克走过来，倚在吧台上，随意翻看着今天的预约记录，前台经理自觉向他汇报近来的经营状况。皮克煞有其事听着，眼睛却落在拉莫斯名字上，一直没动。  
他示意经理暂停，“外面下雨了，我就进来坐坐，你们去忙吧。”  
拉莫斯的包间在二楼角落，最小的厅。他以为拉莫斯但凡出来玩都是一大群人，今天倒是稀奇。于是皮克忍不住好奇往楼上去了。  
走廊尽头的灯似乎都要暗淡许多，皮克只能听见自己靴子叩在地板上的声音。  
房间门紧闭着，什么也看不到。  
皮克突然笑了，自己这是在干什么？偷窥？他一贯的礼貌适时提醒着他，他在门口站了不过两秒，就决定离开。

“嗯……呜呜，不要……”阿扎尔咬着拉莫斯的肩膀，指甲在他后背划出红痕。  
尖锐的刺痛攀爬上拉莫斯的脊椎，他粗重地喘了几口气，稳了稳神，捏住身下人的脖子，逼他离开自己的身体，下体却抽插得更加激烈，“舒服就喊出来，这儿隔音好着呢。”  
“呜……”阿扎尔爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，手指紧握着台球，关节都泛了白，却死死咬着唇不肯放开声。  
拉莫斯显然不满意，虎口掐住他的下巴，另一只手往他丰满的臀尖上狠命抽去，一下接一下，清脆的巴掌声堪堪盖过小男孩喉咙里的呜咽。  
“呜呜，你别打我了……”阿扎尔抓着拉莫斯的手臂，抽了抽鼻子，眼睛也湿漉漉的，“我好痛……”  
拉莫斯恍了一瞬，把人翻了个身，让他趴在台球桌沿，高高撅起屁股，从后面狠狠挺了进去。  
阿扎尔像是吃够了教训，也不再憋着，放开了嗯嗯啊啊的叫着。  
拉莫斯半俯下身子，舔弄着他的肩膀和脖子，用沙哑的声音夸奖他，“对，就是这样，唔，再夹紧一点……嘿，艾登真是太棒了。”

似有若无的呻吟声透过厚厚的墙壁，精准袭击了皮克的耳膜。  
他顿下了脚步。  
不可能。这不可能是拉莫斯。  
他屏住呼吸，抛弃了修养与品质，细细听了会儿。  
哈，拉莫斯从哪找到的小婊子，他不得不说，这种羡慕夹杂嫉妒的情绪，让他很快有了生理反应。  
店员来得很不是时候。他与老板大眼瞪小眼，一时进退两难。  
“先生，这是给每位客人赠送的果盘……”他端着盘子，主动汇报。  
皮克尴尬地咳了两声，生怕那娇羞的淫靡之声被听了去，他接过盘子，“这位是我朋友，我给他拿过去。你先忙别的吧。”

皮克转身敲了门。  
很满意地听见了里面骤然安静下来的体面。他理了理裤子，朗声道，“你好。”  
“谁？”拉莫斯语气很不好，甚至可以说是低吼。  
皮克嘴角挂起笑意，“服务员，送东西的。”  
里面骂骂咧咧了几句之后，门开了。  
皮克深嗅一口气，啧，香水混着欢爱的味道，台球桌边的小男孩背对着他，微曲着腰，约摸是害羞了。他没穿上衣，身上还印着深深浅浅的痕迹。  
他昂贵的台球桌自然也是凌乱不堪。他咽了咽口水，心想这单得多收拉莫斯一百欧。当然，如果……那免单也是可以的。  
拉莫斯倚在门口，不耐烦地催他，“放下就赶紧走。”被情欲烧得头脑发昏的他，竟没认出老相识，皮克难免不满。  
他大剌剌地坐在台球桌上，伸手擦了擦桌边的水渍，“Sese可真是贵人多忘事？在我店里嫖，可是要加钱的。”  
小男孩闻言，身子僵了僵，他又羞又气，这个男人一定是听见自己不要命的叫声了，他妈的。他刚要回嘴，就听见拉莫斯恢复了清醒的音色，“他是我男朋友。杰拉德先生不要以己度人，我不喜欢搞野鸡。”  
阿扎尔又缩了回去，盘算着怎么把台球桌下的衣服捞起来穿上。

皮克嘴上是不肯饶人的，相识于微时，言语上针锋相对已经成为他和拉莫斯的相处模式了，他说，“是，我就喜欢搞你这样的野鸡。”  
话音未落，那头的人已经冲上来抓住了他的衣领。  
但拉莫斯比他矮，显然达不到把他揪起来的效果，这个画面看上去有点滑稽。佐证是旁边小男孩的一声轻笑。  
拉莫斯恶狠狠瞪着皮克，他帮阿扎尔出头，反倒丢人被嘲笑了，他心里哪里过得去。  
却不想皮克竟出言“维护”他，“你笑什么，去年店里出了小偷，这里每间屋子都装了摄像头……”  
阿扎尔的笑僵在脸上，半天没有反应。  
拉莫斯把他松开，难得没有骂他，似乎只想尽快脱离现下的尴尬处境，他说，“他不过是个没见过世面的小朋友，你吓唬他做什么？”  
以拉莫斯的作风来看，这话简直可以说是软声细语示好。皮克哪里想得开，拉莫斯越是这样他越是好奇又生气，这个小胖子到底有什么好，能让拉莫斯再三护着他。他心底突然升腾起一股欲望，不是性欲，而是想要插足拉莫斯的恋情，好使他与自己一样孤独，他不敢细想这种占有欲。  
他径直走向了比利时人。

阿扎尔背靠着台球桌，眼睁睁看着高大的男人向自己走来。拉莫斯护在他跟前，“看什么呢，穿衣服。”  
皮克却一脚踹开了他丢在地上的裤子。他俯下身，亲了亲小男孩绯红的脸颊，“交给我，你会喜欢的。”  
阿扎尔的目光有意无意地瞟向男人的裤裆——刚才并不算尽兴，憋了许久的欲望重新找到了出口，在他湖蓝色的眼里翻滚，他忍不住咽了咽口水。  
皮克满意地笑了，他摸摸阿扎尔的脑袋，夸他乖，然后直起身子，对着怒不可遏的拉莫斯道，“当着你的面，他自己都首肯了，你还拦着做什么？”  
拉莫斯不是不曾耳闻阿扎尔登陆西班牙之前的风流轶事，这段时间他对自己的热情和缠绵让他昏了头，竟妄想成为他唯一的伴侣。  
气愤混杂着失望，还有一直不对付的皮克也在给他添堵——两人这会儿已经赤诚相见，阿扎尔眼睛就没离开过皮克天赋异禀的阴茎。  
拉莫斯掐着小男孩的肩膀，把他按到地上，顺手解开了自己的裤子，两根鸡巴就这样大剌剌的展示在阿扎尔跟前，他感觉有点迷糊，欲望把他烧得神志不清，他眯着眼，一手抓着一根塞进了嘴里。

“唔……”皮克爽得呼出声，温热柔软的口腔包裹住他的瞬间他就明白了拉莫斯为什么这么喜欢他，他忍不住顶了一下，换来一声轻咳和更加渴求的吮吸。  
拉莫斯也开始喘气，他的阴茎和皮克的挨在一起，那边一动，他也跟着往前顶，说实话他这会儿敏感得很，其实不太受得了。于是推了皮克一把，“浪叫什么，没见过世面。还有，别乱动……我操！”  
皮克肯听话才怪了，他扣住阿扎尔的后脑勺，顶弄抽插得分外使劲，每一次都顶进他的喉腔，紧致地挤压着他的龟头，他挑着眉戏谑拉莫斯，“上哪找的男朋友？还真不赖。”又扭头来问阿扎尔，“介意多一个男朋友吗？我可不比Sese差。”  
拉莫斯气得立马掐住了阿扎尔的下巴，生怕他下一秒就要点头似的。  
“松嘴！”  
阿扎尔被吓了一跳，听话地照做，瞪大了眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他，含糊着说，“痛……”  
拉莫斯把皮克推开，让他脱离了阿扎尔的嘴，“痛就对了。”说完腰下一挺，整根插进了阿扎嘴里，独占这份温软，令他稍稍感觉从皮克那里平衡了些。  
皮克笑着亲了亲他的脸颊，贴在他耳边道，“你的小男友又不止这一个洞。”  
“我操你！”  
皮克绕到阿扎尔身后，“是我在操你……的男朋友。”  
阿扎尔感觉一根硕大而滚烫的的铁棍进入了自己，他咻地夹紧了屁股，“呜呜……”嘴里含着一根也说不出话，只能低声呜咽着，身后的东西没得到满足，还在一个劲儿地往里顶，皮克拍拍他的屁股，“噢宝贝，放轻松，你这样会伤到自己的。”  
“痛……”模糊的字眼从喉咙里泄出来，拉莫斯却感到一阵儿要命的吮吸，真他妈是天生的婊子，他忍不住这样想。

阿扎尔被操的浑身发软，他躺在台球桌上，看着拉莫斯趴在他身上疯狂地律动，后庭里包裹着两根阴茎，不像刚开始那么吃不消了，这会儿他咬着自己的衣服，拼命不让自己叫出声。  
拉莫斯一把扯出他的衣服，“你倒是被操得爽了，叫出来让我们听听。”  
皮克说，“我以为你是真喜欢他，没想到上了床一样不留情面。”  
拉莫斯动作顿了一下，倔着嘴说，“成年人哪有那么多喜不喜欢。”  
此言一出，另外两人皆是一愣，阿扎尔伸手摸了摸他的胡子，眼泪顺着脸颊掉下来，也不知道是不是性爱太过欢畅，他颤着声音问，“那Sese不喜欢我吗？”  
皮克很生气，他用力顶了一下，阿扎尔一哆嗦，如数射在了拉莫斯的小腹上。  
拉莫斯伸手抹了一把白色浑浊的液体，擦到阿扎尔的脸上，“你说呢？”  
皮克觉得自己不对劲，他为什么在羡慕阿扎尔呢。他看着拉莫斯满是纹身花花绿绿的背，他突然开口，“那Sese不喜欢我吗？”


End file.
